Playing Sick
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: Being sick has never been this much fun. Oneshot :Lemon: ::Soxas::


**A.N.**

This was written for my buddy, Alexia, who's a yaoi freak like me-- and a Soxas fan of course -

She was sick in January and this took me an unbelievable one month to finish. Hey, I've got school too

X) All jokes aside, this is first Soxas fic _and_ my first real lemon so I'm quite nervous about it. And If anyone of you

Are wondering about Ocean Blue.. it's going to be discontinued until further notice so, don't look forward to any updates.

But, if any of you have any helpful advice on writing a smexy lemon then let me know.

Thanks to everyone who reads and submits reviews.

And oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day! Think of this as an early Valentine's present from me to you.

And by the way, have you guys seen the youtube fad, "youtube poop"?

It's feckin hilarious. And the little dialog in the story at the beginning is

From Mama Luigi and AoStH. No r-tarded comments saying these "kiddz" can't be gay. Tsk, in my world they can, because my world rocks.

And so, without further ado, I bring you _Playing Sick_.

**Playing Sick**

"_You didn't tell me you were bringing a secret weapon, Luigi!" "That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!!"_

"Ha ha, stupid Luigi." Roxas giggled as he blew his nose.

"_It's your body. No one has the right to touch you when you want them to. So that's why, ya stand up! First, ya say "Balls!" Then ya say: "Oh, boy!" Then ya say: "Touch me inappropriately!" Then, ya get outta there!"_

Roxas smiled at the computer screen, thinking of Sonic's outrageous directions. He moved the mouse and scrolled down the list of videos to a clip of 'Hotel Mario: The Toaster's Revenge'.

"_Look Luigi!!"_

"_Man, I know we're fruity but this is ridiculous!"_

"_Well, how are we gonna find the princess with the powa goin out?"_

"_Maybe__ there's a ludicrous amount of toastas in one of the rooms! Remind me to check!"_

"_Aww, fuck! FUCK THIS SHIT! OUTTA MY FUCKIN WAY!!"_

Roxas laughed heartily at an usually fat Mario hustle out of an abandoned mine, with Luigi following close behind. Suddenly, a door downstairs creaked open. Roxas's hand jerked from the desk to the mouse and commanded the little arrow to close out the humorous clip. "Roxas! I'm home!" a voice yelled from below. The boy cringed at the spriteful announcement. _'Shit! Sora's home!'_ He cancelled and programs and quickly clicked off the monitor. He bolted from his seat and threw himself and the covers onto his bed and clamped his eyes shut in hopes that the other would find him still asleep. He brought the blankets close to his chest and tugged his nose in the sheets and inhaled the spring like scent of recently washed fabric.

'_It smells like Sora..'_ the blonde noted. The sound of Sora's footsteps on the stairs almost followed Roxas's own heart beat as he listened intently to the other approach his door. When he heard the knob turning and clicking he ducked his head in the sea of fluffy white fabric. The door inched open with the brunette popping his head in the door. "Roxas." He whispered. "Roxas, are you awake?" he asked as he searched the ocean blue room. The hidden smiled to himself under the covers. He loved it when Sora fell for one of his jokes. The brunette stepped into the room and turned to the bed. He noticed the huge lump situated in the middle of the bed and smiled. He walked to the foot of the bed and placed a hand on a lock of golden hair.

Roxas smiled in his pillow as the other's finger tangled itself in his hair.

Sora leaned down and placed a hand on top of the blonde's head. "Waake up, sleepy-head.." he cooed. The other boy blushed at Sora's cute little words and popped his head up from the covers. Sora giggled. "Well, good afternoon to you, sleepy bear. I just came from t he store and I bought you some soup. I thought it might help you feel a little better." Roxas nodded and sprouted upright on the bed. "Do you need my temperature before I eat?" The brunette smiled. "Of course. After all, we wouldn't want my buddy to have an even bigger fever, would we?" he inquired, pinching the other's cheek. Roxas waved his arms in protest. "Oww! That hurts, Sora-chaan!" he wailed. The brunette released his grip on the other's cheek and gawked at him, his mouth forming a round 'O'.

"Did you just call me, Sora-chan?" The other boy looked positively confused and the brunette's sudden change in behavior. "Y-yeah." He admitted rather shyly. Sora stared at the other for a short while, making the blonde slightly uncomfortable. Then he brought the other in his arms, grinning. Roxas was stunned. "That's so cute!" Sora exclaimed. "I love it. I'll keep it as a nickname. But..what should we call _you_?" he asked flirtatiously. Roxas blushed furiously, the boy was simply inches from his face. He could feel the other's breath caress his cheek. As if he could think of a pet name for himself at this point. "Uh, umm.." he stammered. "Roxy-chan." The blonde raised his eyebrow in response. Sora smiled. "Your new name is "Roxy-chan"! Do you like it!?" The boy pondered the thought and smiled, accepting the new pet name. "Roxy-chan." He repeated, as if it were crucial information. "Sounds nice." He commented. Sora beamed. "You mean 'cute'." The blonde laughed lightly. "And that, too."

The brunette nodded in approval and sat on the bed next to Roxas. The blonde blushed, sneaking small glimpses of the other's clothed body, aching to see the beauty underneath. Sora turned to the other, hand on his jacket. "Y-you don't mind, do you?" he asked bashfully. Roxas shot his hand up, swishing it back and forth. "N-no! Not at all." Roxas blurted. Sora laughed sheepishly and zipped off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. Somehow this triggered more unknown emotions to shoot through Roxas's system. And without warning, a little note from Sonic pinged into his head.

'_Touch me inappropriately."_

Sonic Sez

Crash, crash, baby..

'_Oooh! He's driving me insane!'_ Roxas screamed mentally. _'Why does he have to be so, so..wonderful?'_ The poor blonde focused so hard on the question that he didn't even hear the brunette's many calls for his attention. "Roxas? Roxas? Roxas, are you okay? Hey!" An erupting sensation shot through Roxas. Sora had touched his arm. The blonde's attention was instantly thwarted. He turned his gaze to the ocean blue eyes that met his own. "Roxas, are you okay?" he asked seriously. Roxas flushed fiercely, seeing the other's features so perfect, like how soft his cheeks must feel or how a light shad of blush would sprinkle on his cheeks, or even, those soft peachy lips. Roxas wished those lips belonged to him and only him.

"Roxas?" the brunette asked once more. The blonde continued to be entranced by the boy's features for a moment longer until he realized that the other was beginning to look seriously worried. He then blinked, rushing back to reality. "Oh! Umm, yeah! I'm fine! Fine." He laughed nervously. The brunette frowned slightly, although he wasn't fully convinced by the other's quick response, he let it slide because he needed to take care of Roxas. He _was_ sick, after all. Sora smiled. "Okay, well if you're sure, then I'll get your soup ready." He decided happily. As the brunette rose from his seat on the bed a hand lunged for his arm and pulled him back to his previous spot. Sora yelped in surprise at the sudden contact. His eyes landed on Roxas, searching for an explanation.

The other looked back, embarrassment shooting across his face. Sora was shocked. "R-Roxas? What is it?" Roxas bit his lip nervously. His heart was thumping out of control and his mind was racing with love-struck thoughts, but only one stuck out. And in the end, Roxas's heart ceased at his conclusion and his mouth put his thoughts into voice. He began to twiddle his thumbs. "Sora.." he began softly. The other calmly awaited a response. And as if he was awaiting the results of a failed test he sucked in his breath and revealed his feelings.

"I..love you.."

Crash, crash, baby..

End

Let the Memories Flow

'_Let me take a sip to make it oh so sexual.'_

"_I..love you.."_

And just three simple words was all it took. Three small words was all it took to change how the boy felt about him.

Forever.

Let the Memories Flow

End

Sensual Phrase

'_Hit me with your best shot.'_

**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**

Roxas's heart was practically blaring in his ears. In fact, it was all he heard. And all he saw was Sora, slightly shocked and embarrassed by Roxas's sudden cry of affection towards him His mind ignored the wild beating of his heart and only focused his sights on the boy before him. Electric pulses zoomed through his body, sending likeable tingles to various parts of him. Sora studied the other's expression left to right. Roxas was beginning to feel that the other might give him an unwanted response. _'Come on.. Come on! Say something!'_ the blonde urged. "Roxas." The boy cringed at the tone of his name. "Roxas." Sora spoke a little louder this time. The other continued to be lost in his thoughts until the brunette spoke again. "**Roxas**." The commanding tone in his voice brought the boy back to reality. Sora smiled, seeing he finally received the other's attention. "Umm.. could you, let go of my arm now?"

Roxas's heart lurched and he instantly retracted his grip on the other's arm, his face flushing with embarrassment. '_D'OH!'_ Shades of red blanketed his face as a feeling of stupidity zoomed through his body. _'Oh! Roxas, you __idiot__!'_ he grumbled. Sora giggled playfully. "It's okay, Roxas. I'd be just as embarrassed as you are." The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly at the other's friendly remark. "And, you know, Roxas.." he spoke sweetly. "I think.." he continued as he walked slowly to the other. He leaned over him, straddling the blonde's knees. He leaned over the boy and let his breath wisp over his cheeks. The blonde stared at Sora, his breathing quickening ever so slowly. The brunette smirked, his eyes twinkling dangerously and, to Roxas, quite seductively.

Sora smiled and cupped Roxas's chin. The touch sent chills through the boy's neck and all over his body. He inched closer to Roxas's ear and whispered sensually. "I love you, too." He looked down and examined the other's reaction. He smiled and flicked his fingers across Roxas's lips, then, he pushed his lips carefully against the other's own. Suddenly, Roxas's mind went blank and his vision grew hazy, like he was in a dream he was trying to wake up from, but, did he wanna wake up from _this_? A kiss from the boy of his dreams? Surely not. In response, Roxas's arm jolted and he latched onto Sora's free arm, returning the kiss. Sora smiled, his eye lids flapping in agreement to his now drugged state. Roxas searched for Sora's other arm and thrust him into his lap. Sora eeped and felt instant heat rush to his bottom. He grinned and moaned happily into the other's mouth.

Roxas shyly positioned his hands on Sora's waist, forcing the kiss to go deeper. The other obliged and welcomed the blonde inside his mouth. It seemed like getting sick was the last thing on their minds. Sora leaned against Roxas's chest to hopefully experience more of the intoxicating drug that was Roxas. At this point, Roxas was on Cloud Nine, tasting Sora like this had never felt so amazing. He raced his tongue along Sora's lips, begging for entry inside. The brunette answered by crashing his lips against the other, letting the blonde slip his tongue inside his mouth and explore him to his heart's content. The blonde smirked, running his tongue along the roof of the boy's mouth, sending tickling feelings through brunette's system, who, in turn, emitted a satisfying moan into the blonde's mouth.

The brunette then hoisted his arms around Roxas's neck, getting the chance to explore him as well. Roxas sighed admirably, his hand grabbing at Sora's ass. The brunette laughed lightly and continued the lustful liplock Roxas pulled away and began to ravish Sora's neck, brushing his lips along the smooth flesh then rolling his tongue over the tingled skin as well. Sora tilted his head back and sighed blissfully, running his fingers through Roxas's hair. The blonde smiled, moving his hand from Sora's ass to his shirt. He glided his fingers across the fabric, running his index finger over the top of Sora's stiffened nipple.

A sharp shivering sensation edged through his body. He shut his eyes and shuddered at the other's touch. "R..Roxas.." The blonde smirked, holding Sora's arms. He lowered his head and enveloped his lips on the hardened bud.

Sora yelped, startled by such contact. Roxas smiled at the other's response and began to run his tongue across the mini erection. Sora whimpered, grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulder. He was driving Sora crazy and he loved every second of it. So, feeling quite naughty he started to slowly suck at Sora's nipple. The brunette dug his nails into his shoulder blade. "Oh! Roxas!" Frantically, he coursed his fingers through the blonde's hair, feeling the snappy sensation devour more of his body. Roxas continued to lavish the brunette with his handywork and when he felt a sharp "boink" poke his stomach he released his lips from Sora's rosy bud and turned his sights on the other's fully formed erection.

Growing impatient, Roxas yanked off Sora's shirt before making way to his manhood. He was about to let his hand inch down into the other's jeans when Sora tugged at his arm. The boy looked unsure about what was going to happen. The blonde laughed inside, Sora looked so cute when he was afraid. He smiled and kissed the other's cheek, silently assuring him that everything would turn out alright. The brunette didn't reply so Roxas concluded that he didn't mind anymore. So he started to unzip the other's jeans, sinking his hand into uncharted territory until something quite warm, and rather hard, caught his attention. Roxas smirked and pressed down on the object, causing Sora's body to twitch. The brunette blushed, feeling the heat swarm through his body, he gasped and let out an innocent moan. Roxas glided his free hand across the other's chest, hoping to keep him somewhat calm He then nubbed gently at Sora's new found erection, brushing his thumb across the tip. Sora gasped, gripping Roxas's shoulder even stronger. Roxas smirked and wrapped his hand around the other's base, slowly pumping it up and down. Sora drew his head back, moaning in pure ecstasy.

Roxas smiled and continued to play with the other's hardened length, thoroughly enjoying his reactions. Who knew playing with Sora could be this fun? Roxas smoothed his fingers over Sora's whole and with his free hand, reached for his neck and roughly kissed him, running his tongue along Sora's lips. The brunette flushed and returned the kiss, drowing in the blonde's dangerous kiss and his dangerous touch. Roxas kissed the brunette, curling his tongue with the other's and as he did so, he caressed Sora's length, pumping faster and faster the more their lips touched. Sora groaned, growing fidgety all over. Roxas was driving him insane. He wriggled his fingers in excitement as Roxas held his body. His touch sent electric charges racing through his system. And when the blonde squeezed at the head of his length a wave of heat roared through Sora's body, causing him to yell in surprise.

The sensation grew stronger and he knew he was reaching his climax ever so slowly. He groaned again, gritting his teeth. "Roxas.." The other smirked and kissed the nape of his neck, resuming his pleasurable assault on Sora's body. The brunette was soon unable to contain himself. He moaned, the sweat trickling down his forehead. "Roxas! Roxas! I-I'm coming!!" Roxas felt the other begin to give way in his hand and he started to lick the sweat forming on Sora's neck. Sora moaned, hoping for a small end to Roxas's orgasmic love. Then, at a final stroke of Roxas's fingers against his whole, Sora released himself, his leftovers squirting over Roxas's clothed stomach. The brunette gasped, clasping his mouth. "I-I'm sorry." He blushed. Roxas smiled, giving the tired brunette a kiss on his cheek. "No worries. Besides, you're an exception." He whispered lovingly.

Sora flushed at letting himself come all over Roxas like that. _'How embarrassing!'_ Roxas calmly undid his shirt and threw it to the floor. He leaned into the other's ear. "Let's go all the way this time." Sora's eyes widened and his face was stained red. Roxas flicked his fingers across Sora's cheek and kissed him, gently sucking on his lower lip. Sora breathed into the other's mouth. He pulled away and whispered back. "Yeah. Let's." The blonde smiled. "Alright, but first.." he began. He pushed the brunette to his feet and stood up with him as well, then he gently kissed his shoulder and laid Sora to bed. The brunette blushed as the other smiled at him, eyeing his naked form up and down. He crawled onto the bed and eased down onto Sora and kissed his neck. He eased up and pulled Sora's legs over his shoulders. "This might hurt a little so, I want you to relax." Roxas warned, dipping his index finger in his mouth. He scoffed. "You'll do fine." He whispered as he began to tease Sora's entrance. "My cute little Sora-chan." The brunette laughed weakly at the remark, and prepared himself for the worse. Roxas smiled, inserting his finger skillfully inside the other's body. The brunette gasped, grabbing at the bedsheets in desperation. "Roxas.." he breathed. The blonde wedged the digit inside, causing the muscles in the other's body to contract.

He wriggled his fingers simultaneously with Sora's labored breathing. Sora cried out in panic. "Roxas! Roxas!" This was a lot tougher then he imagined. Roxas bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was for Sora to get hurt. "Hey, I'm going to put one more in, okay?" Sora flinched. "No! I-I'm scared." He protested. Roxas smiled. "I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered. He licked his middle finger greatly then, stuck in carefully into Sora's over reactive body. As if one finger wasn't bad enough. "Roxas!" the brunette wailed. "Roxas! Roxas!" The blonde smirked. He was making the boy insane and he relished every moment of it. He loved how the brunette tossed and turned each time he pushed his fingers in and out, taunting and teasing the soft wet flesh.

He loved how the brunette would moan each time he dug deeper inside of him. Roxas continued to satisfy the other, nudging deeper and farther into him until he brushed something even more interesting. Sora's prostate. Roxas licked his lips and struck the new found area with brute force, his digits felt like little knives slicing through bread. Good bread. And that good bread was Sora. The brunette felt the intensity and he yelled out in excitement. "Roxas! Roxas! Oh God, Roxas!" The boy clutched the sheets for dear life. Roxas could feel Sora slowly leaking out on his fingers but he continued to please the brunette, nudging and nubbing at the over-sensitive organ. The constant fingering drove the boy to several, in Roxas's opinion, sexy, screaming fists. The blonde attacked the brunette's spot with such expertise that one could only dream of receiving such pleasure. Roxas twisted his fingers against the brunette's sensitivity, coaxing the failing walls to release themselves.

Sora seemed to understand, with his chest heaving and dropping until he felt his own joyous depart. He yelled the blonde's name into the steamy air, clutching the bedsheets and shivering from the other's surprising accuracy. Then, as expected, Sora gave way, his eyelids fluttering in unease. He gasped audibly then groaned the blonde's name signaling for his time to come. His remains flowed from his body and onto the blonde's fingers. Roxas smiled, licking the liquid goodness from his finger. Sora blushed, seeing the other indulge himself in his whitish remains. Roxas wet his lips and lowered a semen coated digit onto Sora's bottom lip. The brunette's brain clicked and he grabbed at the scrumptious appetizer, sucking generously at the object. Roxas smirked, seeing Sora suck so greedily at his finger turned him on greatly and if he didn't have a reason to fuck Sora before, he sure as hell had one now.

So, in conclusion, he pulled his finger from Sora's mouth, leaving the other thoroughly disappointed. The blonde giggled and pressed a finger to the other's lips. He then eased up and undid the button on his jeans and zipped them off, letting them fall to the floor. He once again brought the other's legs over his shoulders. Sora blushed, too nervous to speak. The blonde smiled hopefully and mouthed to the other.

"I love you."

Sora then managed a half smile and returned the gentle phrase to his lover. So with sweet nothings aside Roxas sucked in a small breath then, with ease, penetrated Sora's entrance. Instantly, the boys gasped, feeling a bubbling of warmth spear through their bodies. Roxas groaned, plunging his whole deeper into the other and caused the poor brunette to claw and scratch at the sheets as if they were the only means to keep his sanity. The blonde smirked, jamming the brunette's bottom into his aching manhood. Sora's chest heaved as he cried in panic. "Ah! Roxas!" The blonde tensed, feeling the extra work he gave himself after following through with his impulses. He arched his back and charged into the brunette's shaking body, groaning at the strenuous task.

The brunette once again lost himself in Roxas as each thrust shot in stronger and faster, causing both he and Roxas to yell out in satisfying pain. Intense displeasure began to wiggle its way into Sora's legs and lower hips, making him holler Roxas's name in vain. The blonde apparently took the cry for help as a sinful plead for more. He pushed himself out of the other, leaving Sora briefly pleased until the blonde captured his waist and slammed his weary bottom onto his whole, devouring every inch of the brunette's forbidden paradise. Sora's eyes widened in disbelief as Roxas's manhood trespassed into his sacred garden. He felt the other smash into his prostate and Sora had no choice but to surrender. He screamed, losing all sense of feeling in his legs and arms. The blonde grinned, having reached Sora's pleasure spot.

He continued to crash into the excited organ, causing the brunette to go crazy with ectasy. The brunette gasped, moaning at the hot electrifying sensation that rippled through his body. The tears began to tickle the edges of his eyes. "Roxas! Roxas!" The blonde continued to strike the battered area until he felt his own ending trembling inside of him. Sora whimpered, the waves of pleasure riding through his system, ordering a tasteful orgasm to tease his nerves. He moaned louder, urging Roxas for more and like a good lover he agreed, never letting up until the last drop of cum fell from his body. But, in the midst of the heated dance of their bodies, something seemed to float above them, wrapping itself around the boys for each time the blonde entered the brunette, a stronger bond was formed between them, like, a bond that could only be recognized as love.

Roxas came to realize this as he leaned down and pulled Sora's back up and the brunette, who was clearly exhausted with strands of hair sticking to his temples, struggled to make a small smile that melted into the blonde's heart and in response he kissed the other, savoring the sweet flavor that covered Sora's lips and so, Sora returned the loving kiss, closing his eyes and letting the other put him to bed because he trusted Roxas. He trusted him enough to let him make love to him and if Sora was willing to let him go that far then that, friends, was love. And as Roxas was ready to give himself to Sora one last time he smiled, whispering. "I love you." Sora flushed and the tears that hid themselves in his eyes began to let themselves go, one by one.

And so, the brunette whispered back. "I love you, too." And with that Roxas pushed himself in with full force, groaning once more at the intensity of his insertion. Sora clamped his eyes shut, moaning blissfully into the air, awaiting the blonde's stressful climax. But, stressful didn't quite cut it, for the brunette gasped, his eyes bulging open and hot pain coursed through his bottom. Roxas was venturing through his garden once again. "Oh! Roxas! _Roxas_!" The blonde smiled, pounding into the brunette once again until their breathing became synced, their bodies as one and their passionate cries of pleasure echoed of the walls. Then, when the end had come, Roxas jerked, letting his body release its seed into Sora's bottom. He moaned, sensing that his climax had passed and that Sora's did as well. He inhaled and then flopped onto the brunette's stomach, exhaling on contact. The blonde giggled lightly as he laced his fingers with the other. Sora smiled, casually fingering a lock of his now misplaced hair. The blonde pushed himself up to meet Sora's eyes and smiled. "Still need that medicine?" the brunette asked. The other shook his head and kissed his lover's lips gently. "Nope. I think I got just what the doctor ordered."

**Playing Sick**

End.

A.N.

Ending comments:  
.. Meh. I had a rough night.


End file.
